Traditionally, display systems are capable of operating between two states with respect to images or portions thereof occluded (i.e. hidden) by a non-display surface (e.g. bezel) of the display system. The first state involves the image portion being displayed (e.g. behind the bezel) such that the image portion is occluded by the non-display surface. The second state involves adjusting the image displayed by the display system such that the image portion otherwise occluded by the non-display surface is displayed within an area surrounded by the non-display surface (and thus not occluded by the non-display surface such that it is viewable by a user). Unfortunately, techniques for switching between the two states have typically been limited.
For example, switching from one of the display states to the other one of the display states has conventionally required a user to open a control panel user interface, select an option to change the display state, and then save the selected option. In situations where the user is using the display system to view, interact with, etc. an application (e.g. a game, video, etc.), the user's involvement with the application is required to be interrupted for an extended period of time in order to switch the display states as described above. This interruption is oftentimes unwanted, particularly where the display state is desired to be changed without interruption to a game, video, or other real-time based application.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.